grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers)
Curt Hawkins, whose real name is Brian Myers, is an antagonist in Sillysuperpop. He is one of Grim's former best friends that betrayed D-Generation Fat like a Bitch. He started a feud with Grim and Duhop and got so wimpy he filed a restraining order against DF so they couldn't go to his Create A Pro wrestling school again. Before the events of this feud, he was revealed to be the jerk running around in the deadpool pajamas, calling himself "MJ Appleballs" and terrorizing Grim. History And Current Role Curt Hawkins was first seen (on Sillysuperpop) in a toy hunt video with Ebenezer Mittlesdorf. He acted like a "scalper" (what Ebenezer would call him) in the wrestling figure aisle and, after Ebenezer pissed him off, Hawkins super kicked Ebenezer in the stomach and just walked off. Not too long afterwards, Grim began getting stalked by a creep running around in Deadpool pajamas calling himself "MJ Appleballs", in order to terrorize Grim in disguise. Appleballs was later unmasked and revealed to be Hawkins, which (understandably) caused upset between the two, however they managed to put their differences aside. In 2016, a new feud erupted between them, and Hawkins got so bitchy towards Grim and Duhop he got a restraining order against them so they couldn't go to Create A Pro wrestling school anymore, and even went as far as to hire a cop to arrest Grim if he ever went on the premises again. The feud lasted a while, and many wrestling battles (some even public) happened at CAP, where Curt continuously cheated by calling in his minions such as Mophead, leading to the phrase 'Hawkins Fears Grim'. Curt was eventually defeated after the YWFHC belt was stolen. (As always, the belt was recovered). They now still recently harass each other. In Wresting * Finishing Moves ** Heat Seaking Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop)-2010-Present ** Laugh Riot (Impaler DDT)-Adopted from Edge-FCW ** Taste of Pain (Hangman's Facebuster)-2007-2009, 2011-Present * Signature Moves ** Enzuigiri ** Multiple suplex variations *** Belly-to-Belly *** One Night Stand (Cross-legged high-angle belly-to-back) *** Snap ** Sliding out of the ring, tripping an opponent rebounding against the ropes ** Spear ** Spinebuster ** Superkick ** Upside Down Frown (Twisting delayed scoop slam)-Adopted from Norman Smiley * Nicknames ** "The Party Starter" ** "The Prince of Queens" Championships & Accomplishments * FCW ** FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time)-with Caylen Croft and Trent Barreta * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * OVW ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time)-with Brett Majors * TNA ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time)-with Trevor Lee * WWE ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time)-with Zack Ryder ** RAW Tag Team Championship (1 time)-with Zack Ryder Trivia *In Grim's MJ Appleballs reveal reaction video, Grim explains what he thought the 'MJ' in 'MJ Appleballs' stands for: in Curt's toy store appearance with Ebenezer, Ebenezer calls him 'Janetty'. The MJ in MJ Appleballs stands for 'Marty Janetty'. This would mean MJ Appleballs' full name is: Marty Janetty Appleballs. *When Curt was revealed to be MJ Appleballs, Grim explained how terrible he felt when he found out in the reaction video. This is because Grim thought he actually had a friend that was a real WWE superstar, however Curt turned on him and proved that he was no friend. *Curt has his own YouTube show called "Making Towns with Brian Myers". *There is a GTS shirt on Grim's website that has print on it reading 'Hawkins Fears Grim'. This shirt was made during the feud between Grim and Curt, and the phrase 'Hawkins Fears Grim' has actually been carried on the throughout the show, being said by multiple characters and appearing on the thumbnails of some 'Grim vs. Curt' videos. Entrance Music Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Discontinued Antagonists Category:WWE Roster Category:PWS Television Champions